The Man in Love with You
by Ilovetoread25
Summary: Hotch loves Prentiss and wants the guy who is hitting on her to know it. What does he do? What does Prentiss think of a possessive Hotch? Dedicated to Angel N Darkness for her birthday tomorrow.


Author's Note: This is another birthday story for Angel N Darkness as tomorrow is her birthday.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. I do not own The Man in Love with You by Rascal Flatts.

Song title prompt: The Man in Love with You – Rascal Flatts

Hotch gave the guy a dirty look that was hitting on his woman. He had been listening to him try to get her to go out with him for the last half an hour. He finally got fed up and stalked over to the guy.

"Is there a reason you can't take no for an answer? Is there a reason why you're hitting on my woman?" Hotch asked in a dangerous tone.

Prentiss looked up at Hotch with surprise and desire clearly showing in her eyes. She loved it when he got all possessive on her.

The guy looked up at Hotch with a smirk. "I don't hear her telling me to stop. She may have said no but I can see the desire in her eyes right now. I know she wants me."

Prentiss looked at the guy and then back at Hotch as he laughed. "You idiot the desire you see in her eyes is for me and only me. If you haven't noticed it yet she likes it when I get possessive of her. Don't get me wrong dude I like the fact that you think my woman is beautiful but hands off. She is mine and only mine."

Prentiss smiled at Hotch before turning towards the guy who kept harassing her. "He's right you know. I have been his since I met him even if we only made it official less than a month ago. He's also right about the fact that the desire you see in my eyes is because he went all caveman on you. I don't want you hitting on me. I could never go out with you even if I wasn't with Aaron here. He has always had my heart and he will always have my heart."

Hotch wrapped his arm around Prentiss's waist and spun her towards him. His head descended fast as he took her lips in a soul searching kiss. After about three minutes he lifted his head so he could take in a breath and then he started kissing Prentiss fiercely. He was after all the man in love with her. If he wanted to kiss her like this in public then he would. Plus he figured that kissing her until her knees buckled would make the guy get the point that she wasn't on the market.

Hotch broke the kiss again and looked up. He smirked when he saw the guy glaring at him. He let Prentiss turn around in his arms and chuckled when he saw the smirk on her face as she saw the guys face. They both laughed when the guy huffed and walked away from them.

Prentiss turned back around in Hotch's arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So what was that all about Aaron? You know I could have handled him on my own. Although I have to say seeing you go all caveman like that has made me want to rip your clothes off of you right here and now and make love to you until your head spins."

Hotch's eyes darkened with desire and passion at Prentiss's words. He couldn't believe that she had just said that. He looked up from where they were and saw the hotel across the street. There was no way he would last until they got home. He grabbed her hand in his and pulled her along as he made his way to the hotel. After getting a room they headed towards the elevators. Once on the elevator Hotch pushed Prentiss up against the wall and kissed the living daylights out of her. He broke the kiss when the elevator doors opened and led the way to their room. Once inside their room he kissed her once more as he started stripping off her clothes.

Hotch and Prentiss barely made it to the bed before they made love. Nothing was said at all as they made love.

Once Hotch caught his breath after their love making session he said "What that was about Emily is the fact that I'm the man in love with you. I want everyone to know that you belong to me and that I belong to you. I love you Emily and I will until the end of time."

Prentiss smiled up at Hotch and then kissed his cheek as they laid in the hotel bed. "I love you too Aaron. You're the man in love with me and I'm the woman in love with you. I will love you for all eternity."

Hotch grinned and then kissed Prentiss again as he started round two of their love making.


End file.
